warp_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodlust
"Now, have fun in hell!" -Bloodlust's pre-battle catchphrase Description Bloodlust is primarily dark grey, nearly black, with brown circling his eyes like a mask. He also has brown paws and a black striped tail. He has yellow snake-like eyes. He is rather bulky, reflecting his strength. Despite his size, he is still extremely agile and surprisingly fast. Personality Bloodlust is an absolute madman. He fights to kill, and kills for fun. His ferocity leads him to be feared by nearly everyone, including his allies. However, he is stunningly loyal to Hex and takes every opportunity to get his paws bloody. He has a good strategic mind as well. In combat, he is terrifyingly savage and brutal. He violently tears apart and quickly destroys most of his opponents, and he especially enjoys literally tearing them apart, which he does regularly when he fights. He is wildly ferocious and unpredictable, making any sort of combat against him an extremely risky proposition. However, he does care about his allies(as seen when he was sent as backup for Pandora), and is a good companion to have in the field. History When Bloodlust was young, he murdered his entire family for no apparent reason, without realizing his sister Lyra was still alive. He ran away and went on a rampage, killing everyone in sight. He started to grow increasingly more insane, and over time he became an infamous outlaw. He has killed so many cats that he could probably bathe in their blood (which, according to rumours, he has done before). One day, he was approached by Hex, who had heard rumors and stories about him, and Hex asked Bloodlust to join him and be one of his servants. Bloodlust scoffed at him, turning down Hex's offer and challenged him in combat. Hex accepted his challenge. After a long battle, Bloodlust was victorious. Hex was stunned at his power, and told Bloodlust that if he joins him, then he will be able to participate in more battles. Bloodlust finally agreed and came to be one of Hex's most loyal servants and his most reliable and favorite fighter. He was assigned to assist Pandora when she was sent to spy on Eagles Edge, killing some guards when they accused her of being a spy. When Pandora and Isaac ran away from Heartstorm to avoid being experimented on, Bloodlust was sent by Hex to find them and bring them back. Hellfire and Goldenswift were able to fend him off. He tried a second time to capture them, and only found Pandora, who admitted she had a crush on him. He was shocked, saying "No one has ever felt that way about me before...", and allowed her to escape. A while later, he took part in the attack on Eagles Edge and during the attack, he killed White and threw Runner through a wall. Thinking he killed Runner, he was about to attack Goldenswift when Hex told him to fall back and return to Heartstorm. Eventually, he got bored and asked Hex for permission to venture outside the city, and Hex approved. SO Bloodlust went for a stroll, but then stopped to sniff the air, and picked up on Isaac and Pandora's scent. However, there was another scent there, that he recognized, but couldn't quite identify. Pandora came forward, and revealed to him that she really did love him, much to Isaac's disgust. Then Lyra stepped forward, stunning Bloodlust. He smiled a little, and asked her to work for Hex with her brother. She quickly turned down his offer, and Pandora told Bloodlust that she would come with him. Bloodlust told her that if Hex sees her, then she would be killed. He decided that they would meet at this location every night if they could, and Pandora happily agreed. The next day, Bloodlust met her there, and told her that Hex gave orders to eliminate her. She was scared and heartbroken, but then Bloodlust said that was a lie. He explained to her that if they are seen together, they would both be killed. After admitting he always thought Pandora was cute, he sighed and told her he was nervous. Pandora suddenly said she smelled a viruswolf and dashed away. Bloodlust sniffed the air and realized she lied to him. He grumbled to himself and stomped back to Heartstorm. After Isaac killed Pandora, Bloodlust tried to shrug it off. But Isaac confronted him, claiming that her death was Bloodlust's fault and attacked him. Bloodlust easily overpowered Isaac and tore him apart. As a result, Lyra was on her own again. She contacted Bloodlust and met him just outside Heartstorm. She told him that though it pained her, she would join Hex's forces to keep her alive. He was hesitant to believe her at first, but eventually decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. He tried to sneak her into the city to hide her from Hex, but was spotted. He tried to play it off until Hex admitted he knew that someone else was here. Hex scolded Bloodlust briefly, but remembered that Bloodlust is stronger than him so he decided to stop. Hex dismissed Bloodlust, and took Lyra with him further into the fortress. Bloodlust padded away and for the first time in his life, hoped for the safety of his sister. Family Mother- ??? (deceased) Father- ??? (deceased) Sibling(s)-Unnamed kits, Lyra Facts * Bloodlust is the only being who has EVER defeated Hex in combat. * Bloodlust X Hex was a fake relationship that was meant as a joke, greatly annoying Bloodlust's designer. * Bloodlust and Hellfire share a similar story. Both had their family killed except for a sibling(Lyra for Bloodlust, Runner for Hellfire). Both have been given nicknames to make them sound more intimidating (though Bloodlust's true name is unknown, only Lyra remembers), and both are strong, battle scarred fighters, who have been fighters for almost their entire lives. Category:Character